Moon and Stars
by Moon Dojima
Summary: this stories about a girl whose father is killed by a GREAT warrior this is the first chapter PLEASE REVEIW


disclaimer: i own nothing but the clothes on my back and Moon and Night

Chapter 1

the day before

Moon kept her eyes closed, "The days gonna be very long, i can feel it." She thought to herself getting out of bed. It was still dark outside. She looked around, "Where is he?" she wondered grabbing her robe from the door. "he's probably gone to work already," she lifted her head slightly, " nope he's still here." she smirked. As she walked down the hall to the kitchen she realized he was in the den, "wake up you lazy beast" she said kicking a rather fierce looking Coyote demon. "i said GET UP!" she said shouting the last part, kicking him again malevolently. "ouch YOU WENCH THAT HURT!" he yelled standing up, "I'm sorry Night i didn't mean anything by it. Just thought you'd want to go to work today." she said her eyes filling with tears. " oh hunny pot, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, i didn't mean to yell at you." Night said taking her hands, and holding her close. He kissed her nose, "forgive me?" she shook her head "don't do that you know i hate it." "i know, that's why I'm here." he said slyly, "yeah, yeah, sure." she giggled kissing his neck softly. "Hmmm, i don't have to go to work today," he whispered in her ear, "Ah but sir how will we get money?" She whispered back as he tugged her down the hall toward the bedroom, "No we cannot do this today, i must go visit my father and you must go to work." she pulled away pushing him toward the bedroom, slapping his buttocks playfully. "yes milady" he bowed lowly, "alright you slug," Moon screeched playfully, "on your feet." Night stood up, "Turn around, and go to my room," Night did as he was told not stopping 'til he got there, "NOW get dressed for work."

the weight of my world lies in your hands

don't let me slip through the cracks

let me sleep in the crest of your breast

for the rest of my life.

_Little Time Later_

Night came down the hall dressed in a lose t-shirt and baggy jeans, "I'm not going to be here when you get back," she said softly coming to hug him close "what are you talking about?" he inquired softly.

"I'm going to see my father because i hear he needs to see me, did you not hear me earlier?" She answered in his ear. "But what about ME?" he whispered loudly. "I'll be back in 5 days time or I'll send for you." "Okay milady" He bowed lowly and started to leave. "You forgot something" Moon called to him, "What's that" he asked turning to face her "Me." she said with a grin. He ran to her and scooped her up in a big hug and they stood for a while kissing.

you said you loved me

then turned away

it all happened so fast

why does love fade away?

_After He Leaves_

Moon walked into the bedroom, "Oh My God," she gasped "There are Clothes everywhere, he has no idea how to take care of himself, i hope he survives two days without me..." she spoke aloud to no one.

"_I hope my dad is okay... I've got a bad feeling._" she thought to herself, "_maybe he just misses me, maybe I'm just being dumb, but i do know when i get a bad feeling something awful always happens." _she argued with herself, "I'm sure he's fine..." she whispered to no one.

So easy to do

so hard to say

sometimes you just have to walk away

_Her Fate_

She walked down the path toward her father's house. She got to the path of her father's place, and saw her lovely sister running toward her with tears on her face, "Kagura, why what's wrong my dear Sister?" She said softly as her Beautiful sister jumped into her arms. "Oh its horrible, blood everywhere, and her face, that smirk, her blade..." Kagura spoke after a moment, "Whose face my Sister?" Moon asked darkly, "What are you talking about?" "Father... he's... he's dead. He's dead Moon and Rain Gunji of the clan Gunji killed him in cold blood." Kagura said slowly. "RAIN GUNJI! THAT BITCH"LL PAY!" Moon howled with fury. She told her sister that she'd be back. She turned and walked back down the path, "Kagura," she called over her shoulder "be at my place to tell Night that i have gone to find the Great Rain Gunji, and don't let him follow." she took off running toward her house. She got there and started packing _"I will kill that damned Kitsune, she killed my father" _she thought as she packed. She threw a chair, that was sitting at her desk, across the room "damnit" She cried out in frustration.

the house was dark

the wind was strong

i see you standing in the door

but can i enter?


End file.
